Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing hole covers and more specifically it relates to a fishing hole cover system for allowing selective closing of a fishing hole within a fish house.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary and permanent fish houses for fishing upon an ice surface have been in use for years. A fish house typically has a floor, one or more walls and a ceiling. Within the floor, one or more fishing holes extend through for allowing the fisherman to drill ice holes and fish within the ice holes. Since the floor is typically comprised of a plywood material, the interior edge of the fishing holes typically are rough and unfinished looking.
The main problem with conventional fish houses is that they do not provide a convenient covering system for covering the fishing hole when not in use. Another problem with conventional fish houses is that the fishing holes typically have an unfinished appearance thereby depreciating the overall appearance of the fish house. Another problem with conventional fish houses is that the interior edges of the fishing holes are rough and prone to having objects and fish catch upon them thereby resulting in damage to the object and the fishing hole.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,569 to Isakson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317 to Ruchel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,226 to Todd; U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,891 to Wootten; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,950 to Maier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,855 to Schmidt et al.; and. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,333 to Klinkhamer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing selective closing of a fishing hole within a fish house. Conventional fishing holes within a fish house are unfinished and are prone to damage over a period of time.
In these respects, the fishing hole cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing selective closing of a fishing hole within a fish house.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fish houses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fishing hole cover system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing selective closing of a fishing hole within a fish house.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fishing hole cover system that has many of the advantages of the fish houses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fishing hole cover system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fish houses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member positionable within a fishing hole of a fish house, and a cover member removably positionable within the base member for selectively closing the fishing hole. The base member is comprised of a base ring and a flanged portion extending from the base ring. The base member has a center opening within that has an inner edge extending inwardly from the base ring. The cover member has a cover ring with a plurality of nubs that catchably engage the inner edge of the base member when the cover member is closed upon the base member. A handle is preferably attached to the upper portion of the cover member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing hole cover system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a fishing hole cover system for allowing selective closing of a fishing hole within a fish house.
Another object is to provide a fishing hole cover system that improves the overall appearance of the interior of a fish house.
An additional object is to provide a fishing hole cover system that finishes and provides a professional look to the fishing holes.
A further object is to provide a fishing hole cover system that may be installed upon new or existing fish houses.
Another object is to provide a fishing hole cover system that may be utilized upon various sizes and shapes of fishing holes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.